Brandon Darkholme
Retired DC OC Brandon is a musician and actor that currently resides in San Francisco. While he is not a very well known face in the country, he does have an entry on Wikipedia at least ... even if it's not very well filled-out. His main focus is on his music and accepts the other jobs in order to pay his bills. He seems to be a very active individual who always likes to do various outdoor activities such as skate boarding, rock-climbing, snowboarding, going down to Southern California to go surfing or just taking his bike out for a spin around town. Background Brandon Tyler Darkholme was born to Susan and Stephen Darkholme in London, England on May 7th. He was the youngest of two children with his older sister, Rosalyn, being four years older than him. His mother worked as a small-time actress, performing regularly in local theatre productions and his father was a musician who played mostly in his mother's productions. While his sister seemed to be following her own path, Brandon was following in his parents' footsteps. At a young age, Brandon's parents started to get him some modeling jobs for children's clothes and such. As he got older, Brandon expanded into other areas as well as getting into some acting starting with some plays for school. His parents got him some parts in some local commercials as well as some modeling jobs. Young Brandon wasn't really into modeling, though, and started refusing to take any more modeling jobs. As he got older, Brandon's father started to get his son more into music and singing so that he could go out for the musical roles - as well as other roles he had been getting in the local commercials and theatre roles. As Brandon started getting more acting jobs, his grades started to slip in school and he started getting further and further behind. His parents didn't really seem to care, focusing more on his career than school work. By the time he was fourteen, Brandon's parents took him out of school and they moved to New York City where his parents hopes their son would make a bigger name. His mother got some small parts on Broadway which helped get some roles. His father worked as a musician for a local ad agency and his sister worked as a waitress at a local restaurant. Two years later, Brandon's life took a dramatic turn. He was cutting through the high school's football field with his then-girlfriend, Kelly. They were walking across the field when his hands started to glow with a blueish-white light. It started off as a dull light and started to get brighter and brighter. Just when he thought that it was going to blind them, the light burst from his hands and blew up the bleachers across the field. Kelly freaked out and tackled Brandon to the ground to try to get him to stop. Brandon didn't know what had happened to him and they got out of there as quickly as they could. After that, Kelly stopped talking to Brandon and went out of her way to avoid him. Brandon stopped working and just stayed to himself as he tried to learn to control his powers. Not knowing where to begin, the first few months were a disaster. After destroying his bedroom, he decided to head out into the woods and camp out there until he could learn to control himself without the risk of hurting anyone else. His family would come out to visit him ... bringing food and such ... while he was out in the woods like a hermit. They knew what was happening with him and they were fairly supportive, surprisingly enough, while he worked every day to learn to control his abilities. It took him a few months of living alone in the woods before he finally had enough control to return home. Though his family supported him, they were still worried about the damage that could potentially happen. Eventually, they saw the control he had and relaxed a bit. Everything seemed to return to normal and Brandon went back to acting. It wasn't long until he was doing more small time commercials and landed a few minor roles in some plays. By the time Brandon turned 18, he started getting job offers from across the country. There was a local show in San Francisco that was interested in casting him. It was Brandon's big break. He accepted the offer, though his family decided to stay in New York when he moved to San Francisco. Brandon used what money he had saved to rent a small apartment and a motorcycle to get around. He started to get settled in and got the part on the local show which ended up being a corny kid's show, but it was money and stable work so he kept at it. Thankfully, he was able to keep my powers in check even though, not using them often, they did not seem to be growing. Then everything about the universe changed. All the heroes that kept the world safe seemed to vanish and left the world to the villains. Brandon tried to ride out the crisis that was going on around him, but when the fight was brought to the station were he worked, when a gang of thugs tried to take advantage of the lack of heroes by taking the building hostage, he used his powers to protect his friends and co-workers. Unfortunately for Brandon, the fight was broadcasted on live television on the kiddie show. Not having been practicing regularly, Brandon had caused a lot of damage in the fight while trying to protect the people around him. Brandon put his career on the back burner, deciding to focus on helping to protect the city against the chaos that was going on - the alien attacks, the rampant crime - until the return of the heroes. When they returned and things started to go back to normal, Brandon helped clean up the smaller crimes. He then returned to work with a part-time gig on a local show, not to mention working on his music. He still went out occasionally to do some, largely unrecognized, crime fighting. With his powers already out in the open, he did not see much need for a secret identity. Being easily identifiable became a blessing and a curse. He got some additional job offers because of his powers, but at the same time, he knew that his family could possibly be in danger at any time. In order to protect them, Brandon told them not to come visit anymore. He didn't want anyone associating him with them, as he did not think he could live with himself if anything happened to his family. Personality Brandon is a total adrenaline junkie and is really into sports that produce an adrenaline rush such as skateboarding, surfing, rock climbing and other sports that can potentially cause serious injury though his real passion is for music. He is also a nice guy who is willing to fight to protect his friends should he be required to. He is an active individual and tends to keep himself in good shape and physically fit. He is also the type of person who is willing to try almost anything at least once. He gives off the appearance of a loner and a dark individual, but people find out otherwise when they get to know him better. Gallery brandon1.jpg brandon2.jpg brandon3.jpg bike.jpg Logs *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Original Category:San Francisco Category:DC Retired